A Change
by yubitsume
Summary: After an incident involving Russia, Italy, and mysterious "chemicals" stolen from England's house, Germany develops a split personality. A womanizing, dark, split personality who sends out a certain chemical that makes him irresistible to women . Dark!Germany x Multiple female nations. Awkward situations, sexual scenes. I'm just writing this for fun and I don't own Hetalia.
1. Oops

**Hello there, this is Yubitsume. I got the idea to do this when I posted a picture on DA of Dark!Germany in harem style with several of the Hetalia girls, and one of my watchers made a really funny comment about it being like a split personality, and how akward it would be with the regular Germany if he switched back. Now keep in mind, I wrote this just for fun, really, so things won't be very plausible, and they won't be very serious either.**

"Italy," Germany spoke, his tolerance running low. "What the hell do you think you're doing?"

The day had started out surprisingly easy for the German nation, unlike they way they usually did. He had woken up in his bed for a change, rather than his work desk, and Italy wasn't anywhere in sight. Things were looking positive, he had thought.

But then, he came down stairs to get a cup of coffee and not only found that Italy was there and had made a mess in his kitchen, but also for some reason, was accompanied by Russia, somebody who Germany definitely did not affiliate with. And who was playing with chemicals. With Italy. In his house. While he was asleep.

And just like that, things had gone down again.

"And please don't tell me that that's the smallpox virus." Germany grimaced, eyeing the multicolored viles of liquid suspiciously. It looked like they had set up some sort of lab experiment in his kitchen.

Russia chuckled softly. "Ha ha, no. l misplaced that years."

Germany froze. "Wait. what?"

The tall country laughed again, and Germany couldn't tell if he was enjoying his confusion, or if he was kidding about the whole thing. He prayed dearly for the latter.

"Hey, West!" He heard Prussia call.

Uh oh. Germany looked up to see his brother marching down the stairs, a dog leash in hand.

"Have you seen Aster? Austria wrote an unawesome comment on my blog, so I'm going to let her leave a little present on his front por-"

The albino froze when he finally got a view of the living room and saw Russia smiling at him.

Prussia stared back for a moment, his ruby colored eyes wide with shock.

"Nevermind." He said before turning on his heels and stumbling back up the stairs, being sure to get tangled in the dog leash and trip as much as possible.

Russia laughed some more after that, remarking on how he should really come to visit more often. Germany face palmed.

"Italy. Explain." He had to grind his teeth in order to keep from strangling the smaller nation.

"Ah, ah- umm, well, you see..." Italy choked out, sensing that Germany's anger was rising. "Do you remember America saying that he was having that science contest thingy?"

Germany's eyes narrowed as he thought of what his friend was saying. "I seem to recall it. Why?"

"I would say that the rest is pretty self explainatory, da?" Said Russia, pouring a bag of powder into a tub of dark purple liquid.

"Nobody asked you!" Germany snapped before realizing that the chemicals the larger country was tampering with were beginning to smoke dangerously. Acting on his instincts, Germany snatched the small tub and made a dash for the back door connected to his kitchen. But before he could even grasp the doorknob completely, It exploded right in his hands.

**The reference to smallpox in there was something that my History teacher had told me about. Apparentlly, the disease is believed to not even exist anymore, having been wiped out. However, there are still two existing samples in the world that have been recorded. One in America, the other in Russia. So I think that it would be funny if the other countries kinda had a fear of that. A well placed fear. **

**Thanks a bunch for reading and have a very pasta day!**


	2. Chapter 2

He didn't remember much after that, other than a large flash of light. Then, the next thing he knew, he was on the ground and somebody was shaking him.

"Germany! Germany!"

"I don't think that shaking him like that will do much of anything, Italy-san."

"Kyahhh, then what am I supposed to do? ! I didn't mean for this to happen. I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sorry, I'm sor-"

"Don't get your panties in a bunch, Italy. He'll be just fine." Said a rustier voice. "Hey West, get your ass up. Now."

He felt somebody nudging him, but didn't get up.

"Here. let me try, comrade."

"Don't you dare touch my _bruder_, you icy prick!"

He felt somebody's back push against him protectively and heard creepy chuckling from not too far away.

"Um, Italy, are you alright?"

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" One of the voices continued to cry and Germany could feel his body being shaken more violently.

His brows furrowed as he felt an unbelievable amount of irritance wash over him. It felt strange though. More fueled in a way.

"Italy, calm down! Please!"

"Aww, why aren't you being any fun, Prussia? This isn't like you at all."

"Shut up!"

He felt the new feeling rise within him as the voices continued. Part of him just wanted them to stop, for they were annoying, but there was something else he wanted too...

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!"

"Italy, please!"

"Come on, just a little peek. I promise I won't leave anything out of place. At least not perminantly."

"I told you to back the fuck off! Or I- I- I'll..."

"Ah? What is it? I'd like to know."

"Italy! He's not in the state-"

"I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! I'M SORRY! PLEASE DON'T STOP BEING MY FRIEND, GERMANY! PLEASE! I'M SORRY! I'M SO SOR-" Suddenly, the whiny voice was cut off and Germany could feel something fleshy in his hand. It was warm and he could feel it squirm under his grip. He squeezed it harder, wondering if it would get that specific voice to shut up perminantly. It seemed to be working well, so he continued, looking at the sounds of muffled chokes as a sign of progression.

"Will you shut the hell up." He heard himself speak, but didn't remember enforcing.

He looked up and was surprised to find Italy's throat in his hand. The tan nation clawed at his grip desperately, attempting and failing to breathe. He looked at Germany, wide eyed and scared as the other nations ( save for one in particular ) launched to his aid.

"West, what the hell? Let him go!" He finally recognized that that voice belonged to his brother as he dug his fingers under Germany's own. Japan joined soon after, also trying to speak some sense into him.

Germany blinked, frightened by the fact that he had forgotten how to opperate his arm. He tried to let go, but found that it was futile. Instead, he only squeezed harder.

It wasn't until he saw that Italy's face was turning blue that everything finally clicked to him.

_Mein gott, what the hell am I doing! ?_

He released his grip immediately and was showered by relief when he heard his friend take a much needed gasp of air. After that, he collapsed to the floor and rolled over on his knees, coughing and rubbing at his bruised neck.

Germany sat up, running his hands over his face with imaginary water. When he pulled them away, he saw that Japan was looking after Italy and rubbing his back, and that Prussia was staring at him, shocked.

"I..." Germany started, but wasn't able to finish. Instead, he wondered what had come over him to do such a thing. Italy was just whining. Italy! That's practically his damn language, and Germany had never done such a thing as strangle him.

"S-sorry." He finally choked out, lifting himself to his feet.

"Sorry? !" Prussia exclaimed, standing with his brother. "You nearly killed him!"

Russia laughed. "Actually, he would have just passed out first, then he-"

"Why are you still even here? !"

The tall German grabbed his temple quickly when he felt his head spinning. He almost fell as a result, but was lucky to have his older brother their to help him. The albino wrapped his arm around Germany's as a support.

"I'm sorry. I don't know what came over me. I-" Another throbbing pain hit the German's head, causing him to wince and groan in pain. _Gott_, he thought, _this is almost as bad as a hangover._ He began coughing and informed his brother that he needed to be set down. He agreed and took Germany to the living room area and sat him down in a chair.

After his head calmed down a bit, he asked if Italy was okay and what exactly had happened. Japan informed him that he had "taken a siesta".

"Are you feeling okay, Germany." Asked the island nation sincerely.

"I don't know. What happened?"

Germany saw Prussia slump over the top of his chair and cross his arms angerly. "Yeah, I'd like to know that too. I was upstairs just being my awesome self when I heard a damn explosion."

"BOOM!" Russia cheered and laughed loudly, putting the others on edge. Germany wondered why Italy was even hanging out with the guy in the first place. And why the hell he was still in his house?

Germany glanced back at the kitchen where the accident had happened, and nearly fainted.

"_Mein_ house!"

Everything within reach of the explosion, from the counters to the tiles to the sink, had been charred and blackened. Germany didn't see how he came out of that relatively untouched.

"What the hell did you use? !" Germany demanded, digging his fingers in his scalp.

Russia smiled widely, pointing Westward. "We just got some stuff from Britain."

**You received it...or stole it, Russia? **

**And people being choked! How hilarious! **

**Okay, I fail at comedy, I know, I know. Oh well, tell me what you guys think! I'm really just trying to have fun with this story and not stress out with it like my others.**

**Let's see where this goes! Oh and hey, tell me of some akward sitiuations involving a split personality tha you think I should do. There's no guarentee that I'll put it in their, but it's worth a try. No yaoi though, please. **

**Thank you so much and have a very pasta day!**


	3. Island Fruit

Seychelles sighed as she watched the male countries wander aimlessly on her shores. Out of all of the literally thousands of islands in the world, why did they always have to come to hers?

But then again, she couldn't say that they weren't entertaining.

...

"Does this mean that you're not mad at me anymore, Germany?" Italy asked, a nervous smile on his face.

Germany pressed his fingers against his temple. "I was never mad at you to begin with, Italy. Now can we just keep moving?"

"Sure, but you're always mad, Germany."

"I am not!" The German snapped.

Italy crossed his arms over his face in a protective motion. "Gyahh, don't hurt me!"

Germany sighed, wishing that he didn't have such a head ache. He thought for a second, then decided to ask something about the accident that happened a couple of days ago.

"What exactly did you take from Britain's house anyway?"

Italy tilted his head, the question not yet registered in his head. "Ummmm...I dunno. They all just looked-a really pretty." He smiled widely and Germany wished again that Italy would at least act half his age.

"That's not what I'm asking, Italy." Germany growled.

A sullen look crossed the red head's face. "Well, I don't really remember anything about that." He suddenly began to shake. "Russia dragged me in their and I just wanted to get away because it was Britain's house, and Britain is very, very scary."

Germany sighed. "Well, I can't expect you to much of any help, can I, you pasta loving _dummkopf_."

The smaller nation frowned. "Why do you have to be so mean sometimes, Germany?"

"Becuase if it wasn't for you, then I wouldn't have this damned headache!" Germany growled before grabbing his forehead again, grunting from the increasing pain.

Italy gasped, grabbing his friend on the shoulder. "Hey Germany, are you okay?"

"Do I look okay?"

"Ummmm..."

"Don't answer that. Just...leave me alone for a moment, okay." Germany pushed the Italian's hand off of him and staggered off into the trees.

By now, Germany was seriously starting to worry about his hell. His head had never hurt so bad; something must have been harmful in those chemicals. He had gone to the doctor, and they said that everything checked out okay, but now, Germany wasn't too sure.

He pressed his head against a tropical tree and tried to wait for the pain to dissolve.

...

Seychelles hummed her favorite French toon as she skipped along a path down her beloved island. The weather was rather moderate today, putting the female country in an abnormally good mood. Maybe she'd even go surfing later if the waves didn't appear too rough.

She could have sworn that nothing could break this peacefullness, but was sucker punched when she heard a low groaning coming from a thick brush of island trees off to her right. The tan girl yelped, not expecting to hear such a noise out here, but figured that it was just one of the power boys.

Pushing the plants and tall shrubs out of her way, Seychelles discovered that she was right on the money.

"Germany!" She exclaimed, seeing the man hunched over in pain. She approached him, placing a hand on his broad shoulder. "Are you alright? Do you feel ill?"

She felt his muscles stiffened under her touch and stopped groaning. She blinked, noticing that he was staying oddly silent.

"G-Germany?" Seychelles called once more.

"Actually," the blond nation started, sounding steadier and more cool-headed than usual. She gasped sharply when he whirled around and pulled her into a manly embrace.

" , what is the meaning of-"

"I have a real head ache, you see." He smiled down at her, causing the girl to shrivel into her shoulders.

_Oh no, not another one._

And least of all did she expect it to be someone like Germany, escpecially with all the rumors she had heard. Then again, France and England were known to exaggerate things on more than one occasion.

"And I heard that you were a good care taker. Island hospitality and all that." He stared at her suggestively, tightening his grip around the small of her back.

She yelped again. "I-if you don't let me go, then I'll scream!"

He tightened his eyes, looking genuinely hurt. "You don't like me?" He asked, sounding almost like a school boy.

She blushed furiously at his puppy-dog face as he ran his cold hand down her cheek.

"Because I like you."

She blinked, her face only turning redder. "You- you do-"

_Wait. What the hell am I saying! ? _

She mentally scolded herself, shaking her head energetically and sending her brown pig tails flying. "Let me go!" The island girl demanded. "Right now!"

He obliged, resting her slowly on the wall of a tree. She stood her ground, glaring at the man. He looked odd, she noted. Different some how.

Well, for one, he was smiling softly, something she had never seen, nor heard of him doing. And his eyes looked strange also. More shaded in a way. Possessed even.

"Now get the hell off of my island. I don't care if you have to swim and fend yourself from sharks! I-"

Germany laughed loudly, making a gap in her speech and causing her brows to push down on her blushing face. What was with this guy! ?

"What's so funny? Leave, I say."

"I just think that you're cute. Like a cornered puppy, _ja_." He grinned slyly, his eyes teasing her brain. He walked forward and she braced herself. She knew that she could run fast and scream really loud if she needed to. Yeah, that's what she'd do. She'd run and get help from one of her residents and then she would be fine. That was easy enough, right? Yeah, she'd just run. Just run.

Yet, for some reason, her legs wouldn't move. It wasn't that they couldn't...

But that they didn't want to.

Oh, shit.

"They just look at you like a toy, don't they?" He spoke softly in her ear, caressing her cheek once more.

Why did he smell so good?

She squeezed her eyes shut, unable to look at the man any longer.

Next, his fingers traveled to her ribbons and began to dexterously untie them. She tried to fight his touch. Tried with every fiber of her being. But it was useless. Her mind was arguing with her dominant body, and loosing poorly.

"But that's okay." He purred, when her hair fell free against her breasts. "You're too good for them. Too good for all of them."

She practically purred back when he raked his fingers through her bangs. A smile sneaked onto her face.

France used to do this when she was little. Back before things got weird.

Her eyelashes parted as her eyes fluttered open. They met with Germany's blues as they stared at her with such care. He wasn't smiling, but she liked that. She liked it alot.

Slowly, he closed in, reducing the distance between their lips. Seychelles closed her eyes again, finally giving in, and waited.

And waited.

And waited.

They opened again and grew wide when she saw the expression of utter confusion on Germany's face.

"Why did you stop?" She asked, disappointed.

"What am I doing here?" He murmered to himself, staring off into the distance. Then he blinked, catching the hem of her dress in his sights. He followed it back up, passing her hips, then her waist, follwed by her bust, then neck, until eventually-

His pupils waned when they met hers. "Sey-Seychelles!" He gasped, bounding backwards and releasing her.

What the hell-

He couldn't even recall how he got here!

She frowned. "I thought you...you said..." Her eyes searched him lethargically, feasting over his naked bisepts. Her lips unpursed as she smelled the air around her and dreamily tip-toed over to the German.

He stiffened. "What are you-"

She wrapped her arms around his muscled shoulders and upper back, burrying her face into the curve of his neck.

"...you like me, right?" She whispered, smelling of his skin and rubbing his upper back.

"What is the meaning of thi-" He trembled when he felt the warmth of a tounge caress his neck sensually. The sensation traveled down from his neck to his inner thighs, instantly causing a... reaction.

He tried to speak, but found himself helpless under her touch like a village man drawn into the seductive dance of a succubbus. He prayed that she wouldn't steal his soul.

He heard her giggle breathlessly and playfully, taking a momentary break from the licking. She looked up at him with predatory eyes, shining like those of a lion's. Frozen, he could only stare back, but was sure that his was much less intimidating than hers. She giggled again before pressing her lips around where his arteries lay and began to suck.

He pressed his legs together and swallowed nervously as he felt the blood boil to the surface.

_Please don't leave a hicky, please don't leave a hicky, please don't leave a hicky..._

She gasped when she resurfaced, appearing to be completely out of air. Yet, she didn't stop.

"When I...do this..." She spoke, sounding almost as if she were inebriated. Germany questioned if that could be the reason for this- that maybe she had just had a little too much to drink, but found that he didn't have much time to think before her fingers tapped on his abdomen and like a mischievious spider, began to climb up under his shirt.

"It just feels so right."

"W-w-w-what are you talking about?" He stuttered profusley.

_I need to get back to Italy and Japan. I can't be here right now._

She giggled again, diving up under his tank top and kissing at his abs. He shuddered, wishing that she wasn't so close to his crotch. Odds are that it was poking her, not that she seemed to care.

She pushed him slightly and he fell to the ground, his legs having gone numb long ago. Well, their lower half at least.

This didn't disturb Seychelles though, as she slipped off his shirt for better access and continued to go to town.

Then, she stopped, her possessed face suddenly looking sullen, bored even.

"W-what's wrong?" Germany asked for some stupid reason.

"This is no fun." She pouted like a stubborn child who didn't want to go to the playground.

_Oh, thank gott._ "Okay...then could you-"

Before he could finish, she dug her fingers into his arms and rolled over, placing him ontop. He landed in a hunched over position, perfect to take something. In this case, Seychelles.

She smiled at his suggestively before slowly slipping off the upper portion of her light blue dress, revealing a frilled, pure white bra, as well as the supple meat that lay underneath it. His hands trembled as they uncontrollably reached to feel them. He looked at her one more time, his eyes asking permission. She went as far as to put on a face of ecstacy and threw her arms up to increase her vulnerability.

He guessed that that meant yes.

But before her could possible grasp them, a rustling came from the surrounding plants and trees. Germany froze like Japan did when he saw something improper. Only, Germany was the only improper one here. And Seychelles.

"Hello, my little island fruit!" Sung a familiar voice. Seychelles's eyes opened, intense forbodding replacing their once pleasure filled look. Uh oh.

"Are you here, _mon cheri_?" France called as he emerged from the brush, happy and most likely intoxicated.

His goofy smile vanished though once he saw the sight before him. The sight of Germany, one of the nations he despised the most, half naked, ontop of his daughter/sexual interest, who was also half naked and appeared to be in the position where she was being dominat-

**Okay, y'know what. Let's just say that some shit went down. There.**

"No, I don't want him to go!" Cried Seychelles as France dragged her away from Germany, teary eyed.

"Well, I don't care! You act so damn stubborn, but you would attack someone like him! ? Why not me?"

Germany sighed, almost relieved. Well, if it wasn't for the gaurds carrying them off, he would be. He didn't fight it though, but rather questioned why they wouldn't at least give him his shirt back.

What the hell was going on?

**Okay, had way too much fun there. And for that, I apologize, especally with the breaking of the fourth wall and all. I'm really just having a good time here though.**

**Oh, and I forgot to mention in the other two chapters. I have a Deviantart account. Please come check it out. I go by the same name: Yubitsume.**

**Lastly, please don't hate me for this! *shields face***

**Thank you and have a very pasta day!**


End file.
